Different
by Cloud from Krypton
Summary: Andie has always been different even at camp, but i guess thats what you get for having two godly parents, and being possibly the most powerful demigod in 3000 years. follow her journey through the one place were she will never be accepted... school. rated T cuz im paranoid


**Andie POV**

Today was just like any other day except for the fact that it was the first day of school. It not that I hate _school_ I just hate the people _in _the school. I'm in grade eight and people can be really cruel at this age and annoying because everyone tries to be cool when they're not. But I moved around a lot too because well, you see I'm a demigod or half-blood, now don't call me crazy the gods really exist, and if you said that about one of them they would probably blast you to bits. But I'm not your typical demigod, both my parents are gods. But somehow I have mortal parts in my DNA. My parents are Hades and Aphrodite, I know a weird combination. I got charmspeak and color and length changing hair from my mother so it seems like i dye it and wear extensions and pitch black eyes and control over the shadows, the dead, underground, and precious metals and jewels from my dad. And since I have dyslexia and ADHD I get teased a lot. But never the less I got up and brushed my long black curly hair. I put on a white tank top with a baggy faded plaid flannel that says in big white letters "I HATE EVERYONE" on the back. It's not that I'm a weird emo kid. A lot of people just annoy me. I put on my loose ripped up jeans and my combat boots. I made my long black curly hair a short shaggy flippy style hair and tucked it in a beanie with the front part of my hair sticking out, put on my black lip ring and walked to school.

* * *

When I got to school I went to my classroom only to find out that class had already started.  
"Um, hi I'm the new student I say as I walked into the classroom.  
"Oh hello you must be Andromeda di Angelo."  
"Um yeah but you can call me Andie"  
"Well Andie why don't you answer some questions from your classmates."  
"Okay. How about you?" I pointed to some girl in the back with bad acne like she wears too much makeup and doesn't take it off with hair so long if looks like she doesn't cut and an aura of selfishness and a big ego.  
"My name is Mio. And is that a tattoo on your neck?" She asked like it was a repulsive thought.  
"Um yeah it is." I answered. But I thought 'shit I forgot, my hair can't be short, or else my tattoo shows!' You see since I have two godly parents I decided to get a tattoo on the right side of my neck to represent them both so I got a white dove flying out of a black skulls mouth. I heard Mio say to her friend beside her whose hair looked like it was straightened so much it looked like the ends were singed  
"This is going to be so easy."  
I walked to my seat after my teacher told me I could. The only seat left was a table of three other guys, a tall guy with brown shaggy hair, an Asian looking boy with darker skin, and a boy with light brown hair with a buzz cut that looked like he was trying to grow it out. I stayed quiet the whole class and soon it ended but then I had music; I guess it was singing, dancing and guitar.

When I got to music I realized that Mio was here too along with her friends, the one with the really straight hair, and Asian girl with short brown hair, a depressed looking girl with red hair that looked dark brown, and a girl with light brown hair and no eyebrows all with the same aura as Mio, the teacher came in and asked if I wanted to demonstrate anything so I chose singing a song that I wrote.  
"Don't mess up." The red head told me then they all laughed like they thought I was going to fail but they didn't know that Apollo himself gave me singing lessons.  
"Um I guess this song is called Torn"**( I do not own torn or any song I mention in this fic and I don't own PJO but I guess it's a late disclaimer) **  
I took a deep breath and started.

**( this is the link on youtube for how I wanted her to sound youtube watch?v=D0R5NI_0o3g just take out all the spaces)**

"I thought, I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry

Well, you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Seem to care what your heart is for  
Well I don't know him anymore"

(I started belting it out now)

"There's nothing where he used to lie  
The conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn

So I guess the fortune teller's right  
Should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light

It crawled beneath my veins now  
And now I don't care, I had no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can touch, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn

There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn."

"Wow." Everyone one in the class said and I could feel the heat rushing to my face because my ADHD caused me to forget that I was in a room full of people I've never met.  
"Wow that was amazing!" The teacher Mr. Hartmann told me as the class clapped. The class again passed quickly, thank you ADHD. And I was on my way to lunch. I was about to walk into the library when Mio and her friends cornered me and after music I learnt their names the straight hair was Kaylee, the Asian was Emilie, the red head was Alexis, and the girl with no eyebrows was Tiana.  
"You think you're so great don't you?" Tiana asked me drawing out the word so.  
"You you think you're so cool because you have tattoos and piercings and man hair." Emilie said like "man hair" was the worst insult she could come up with.  
"I don't, I just act like myself that's all." I said trying to walk past them and end the conversation. Mio however had other plans as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back thought not letting go.  
"Do not touch me." I told her with a calm yet angry voice.  
"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about?" Kaylee asked speaking up trying to act like she wasn't scared of me.  
"I'm capable of more than you think. And if you don't let go in ten seconds I will show you." I warned. Ten seconds went by and she was still holding on. I knew they were counting too because every second there faces changed getting more terrified each time. I used my other hand to grab Mio's wrist and I pried it off with no strength. My irises expanded taking up my whole eye, the shadows were bending towards us in the shapes of hands grabbing and reaching for the girls, and I tightened my grip on her wrist and started twisting it farther and farther as she tried to move to accommodate the position. Any metals or jewels any of us were wearing started being pulled towards me even the lip ring on the left side of my mouth was bending towards the centre.  
"I told you not to touch me, didn't I?" I said angry as hades. Everything that was happening stopped the shadows went back as did the metals and jewels and my eyes went back to normal as I let go of her wrist which was turned blue and I knew there was going to be a bruise.  
"I still think everything is just an act you have no friends." She sneered  
"Oh yeah well how about you stay after school with me when my brother, sisters, friends, and boyfriend come to pick me up?" It was perfect since I hadn't been able to be there when Nico, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Leo got back from the quest them and a few campers including my boyfriend of two months, Kieran a son of Athena who was fourteen, the same age as me, with shaggy, wavy, curly hair and big almond shaped stormy gray eyes. Though I am in grade eight I was held back because I missed grade seven with the second Titan war.  
"Fine we'll be there!" Mio said almost yelling.  
The rest of the day went by really quickly, though a lot of people called me a man-girl but soon it was the end of the day and I was waiting outside with Mio and her friends.  
"I bet they're not even go-" Kaylee said though was cut short when three black jeep wranglers with music blasting, drove into the parking lot. After they parked I realized that in the first one it was Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Leo, in the second it was Frank, Hazel, Nico, Kieran and Thalia, and in the third one it was my brother and my sister Michael and Lacey. Nico was the first to get out and I ran to him and jumped in his arms.  
"Nico!" I yelled as I gave him the biggest hug. And then I realized we could be twins as he was fourteen now and he also had pitch black eyes and short shaggy black hair. I didn't let go for at least five minutes because I hadn't seen him since before he went missing looking for the doors of death. Everyone enveloped me in a hug and Kieran pulled me in for a big hug and a soft sweet kiss.  
"Thalia, what are you doing here?" I asked because I heard the hunters had been in Alaska yesterday.  
"What? Can't I come help surprise my favorite cousin?"  
"Hey I thought I was your favorite cousin!?" Percy exclaimed.

"When I die." I said. We heard a little cough and I turned around and realized that Mio and her friends were here.

"Oh, this is Mio, Alexis, Emilie, Kaylee, and Tiana. They're just some girls from school." I said pointing to each in turn.

"And this is my half-brother and sister on my dad's side, Nico and Hazel. My half-brother and sisters on my mom's side Michael, Lacey and Piper. My cousin on my dad's side Percy, Jason and Jason's sister Thalia. My best friend Leo, Percy's girlfriend Annabeth, who is also my boyfriend's sister, and my boyfriend Kieran.

**Mio POV (weren't expecting that were ya!)**

We saw Andie about to walk into the library and immediately stooped her.  
"You think you're so great don't you?" Tiana asked her drawing out the word so.  
"You think you're so cool because you have tattoos and piercings and man hair." Emilie said quickly thinking of "man hair" and I was so proud that she learnt how to get under their skin.  
"I don't, I just act like myself that's all." she said trying to walk past us and end the conversation. Iwasnt going to let her go that easy so I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back though not letting go and holding her as tight as I could.  
"Do not touch me." she told me with a calm yet angry voice.  
"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about?" Kaylee asked speaking up, showing her she is not afraid of her.  
"I'm capable of more than you think. And if you don't let go in ten seconds I will show you." she warned. Ten seconds went by and I was still holding on. As I was counting I tried not to let my fear show, because I was scared of what she would do. She used her other hand to grab my wrist and she pried it off with so much force I thought it would bruise. her irises expanded taking up her whole eye, the shadows were bending towards us in the shapes of hands grabbing and reaching for us, and she tightened her grip on my wrist and started twisting it farther and farther as i tried to move to accommodate the position. Any metals or jewels any of us were wearing started being pulled towards her even the lip ring on the left side of her mouth was bending towards the centre.  
"I told you not to touch me, didn't I?" she said soundingangry as hell. Everything that was happening stopped the shadows went back as did the metals and jewels and her eyes went back to normal as she let go of my wrist which was turned blue and I thought she broke it, it hurt so much.  
"I still think everything is just an act you have no friends." I sneered  
"Oh yeah well how about you stay after school with me when my brother, sisters, friends, and boyfriend come to pick me up?" she said sounding superior, even though I knew she was bluffing thinking we wouldn't come.  
"Fine we'll be there!" I said almost yelling.  
The rest of the day went by really slow, though soon we were standing outside with the man girl freak.  
"I bet they're not even go-" Kaylee said though was cut short when three black jeep wranglers with music blasting, drove into the parking lot. After they parked a guy that looked exactly like Andie jumped out and she ran to him giving him a long hug.  
"Nico!" she yelled as she gave him the biggest hug. Everyone enveloped her in a hug and a really hot guy with big almond shaped gray eyes and shaggy blond wavy hair pulled her in for a big hug and sweet kiss.  
"Thalia, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
"What? Can't I come help surprise my favorite cousin?"  
"Hey I thought I was your favorite cousin!?" a tall boy that was about seventeen with black shaggy hair and bright sea green eyes exclaimed.

"When I die." she said. I made a little cough and she seemed to realize we were still here.

"Oh, this is Mio, Alexis, Emilie, Kaylee, and Tiana. They're just some girls from school." she said pointing to each of us in turn. And I tried to put on a flirtatious smile as the boys looked at me.

"And this is my half-brother and sister on my dad's side, Nico and Hazel. My half-brother and sisters on my mom's side Michael, Lacey and Piper. My cousin on my dad's side Percy, Jason and Jason's sister Thalia. My best friend Leo, Percy's girlfriend Annabeth, who is also my boyfriend's sister, and my boyfriend Kieran. She said. All I could think was 'shit he's taken' and 'wow her parents are busy and she has a huge family'.

"um, well bye!" they all got in the jeeps blasted more music all of them belting out the lyrics like they are just in their room bye their selves and drove away. And I couldn't help but think ' that bitch doesn't deserve a life as nice as that'.

** Sorry this chapter may skip sometimes or go to slow but this may be a one-shot but it might not. Don't forget to check out my other stories and PM me any ideas for any of my stories.**


End file.
